


Reassurance

by Cryo_Bucky



Series: ABO Stucky Prompts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Dysphoria, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dirty Talk, Eating Disorders, Face-Fucking, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky
Summary: Steve is afraid that Bucky doesn't want him anymore now that he's not the skinny little omega that he fell in love with, avoiding him and refusing to eat. Bucky shows him he's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to tag everything that this drabble touches on? If theres anything I forgot please please let me know!  
> Prompt from[ ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)on Tumblr! 
> 
> I set this during _The First Avenger_ while they're parading around with the Howling Commandos taking down Nazis, because I figured Steve would still be getting used to his new body at that point.

It’s been almost two days since Steve ate anything, and he usually eats enough for a platoon, but his stomach is so tied up in knots that he can’t even feel hungry. He can’t sleep, even though he’s so exhausted he’s practically swaying on his feet. His mind won’t shut up. It’s been running at top speed and he can’t get his insecurities to shove it for even one minute. 

Avoiding Bucky has become his full-time occupation. He knows his alpha will take one look at him and be even more disgusted with his choice of mate. Afterall, Steve is so different now. While he knows he made the right choice in taking the serum it doesn’t keep his thoughts from biting at him. What if Bucky doesn’t want him now that he’s so different? He’s not exactly the petit omega that Bucky fell in love with anymore, and he’s been through Hell over here. Steve doesn’t regret saving him, would never regret saving him, or what it took to get there, but it doesn’t stop him hiding from Bucky. 

So he’s currently perched on the edge of his slightly scratchy cot in his private tent, trying to regulate his breathing and ignore the slight dizziness from his lack of food. He doesn’t want to eat, he wants to feel normal. It’s so different, he feels better than he ever has, and he knows other people are always looking to him to have an answer now, but some part of him just wants to curl up with his mate and hide from the damn war. 

Before he even realizes it Steve feels tears dripping down his cheeks and he scrunches up his face, digging his fists into his stinging eyes to stop the tears. He’s stronger than this damnitt. 

“Steve? You here?” 

Steve jumps at Bucky’s soft voice outside his tent, scrambling to wipe his face and trying to steady his breaths. He knows Bucky will see anyway. “H-hey Buck, what’s up?” 

Bucky’s expression is stormy. “What’s up with you? I haven’t seen you for more than 10 minutes in the last two days.” 

Steve winced, looking down at his hands. Bucky wasn’t going to beat around the bush. “Sorry, I’ve uh, been busy.” He tried not to flinch away when Bucky touched his shoulder. 

Bucky sat down beside him and Steve couldn’t bring himself to look up from his hands.  
“You’re a really terrible liar, but if you don’t want to tell me, I get it.” 

“Don’t try that shit on me Bucky.” Steve snapped, almost glad that anger had replaced the soul-crushing emptiness that had overtaken him. 

Bucky stared at him. “I’m not trying anything on you. Listen, I get that you’ve got shit you have to work through, but don’t shut me out, okay? I’m your mate.” 

“Are you sure? Is that what you really want?” Steve hadn’t meant to burst out his worries like that, but now it was out in the open, and Bucky had never looked more betrayed.

“What the hell do you mean? Of course that’s what I want, it’s not just something you can take back Steve.” Bucky was getting angry now too, but Steve felt his momentary rush of fury disappearing as quickly as it arrived, leaving him even more exhausted than before.  
“I’m not the same Buck, I’m so different now. I’m not the guy you fell for.” 

Bucky grabbed his arm and Steve finally met his furious gaze. 

“You shut your mouth right now. You think I care what you look like? I loved you when you were a skinny little jackass that always got my ass into a fight, and of course I still love you like this. So what if you look different? You’re still my omega. Got it? Mine.” Bucky snarled, his fingers tightening on Steve’s arm, his eyes flashing. 

Steve felt all the anxiety he’d been bottling up drain away like the ground had opened up beneath him. “Buck…” 

Bucky smashed their lips together, more bite than anything, and Steve gasped, a whine crawling from his throat. 

“Maybe I need to remind you who you belong to, hmm?” Bucky muttered against his lips. 

A bolt of arousal shot down Steve’s spine so hard his eyes fluttered. Fuck, it had been so long since Bucky had touched him. “Please alpha…” He needed the reassurance that Bucky still wanted him, needed it like breathing. 

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice. Digging his fingers into Steve’s hips he shoved him back onto the bed with a possessive growl that made Steve ache. “Clothes off. Now.” 

Steve tried not to get distracted by watching Bucky strip, fumbling with his own buttons and earning another growl from his mate.  
Once they were both free of their clothes Bucky pulled him into another messy kiss, crowding onto the small bed. It was still bigger than the one they’d shared in New York, but Steve was also twice the man he’d then too, so it was a bit of a squeeze. 

Bucky buried his nose in Steve’s neck, sealing his teeth over the bond mark at the juncture of Steve’s shoulder. “Smell so sweet for me Stevie…” 

Steve could only whine and jerk his hips up into Bucky’s hands, desperate for friction. He was usually able to give Bucky’s filthy words right back to him, but now he was floundering, almost as bad as a heat. 

“So pretty, my little omega.” Steve could feel Bucky’s smirk against his neck. “Gonna mark you up so that people know who you belong to. Fuck you hard enough that you won’t forget.” 

Steve groaned, his back arching off the bed. He’d never been so affected by Bucky’s possessiveness before, but now it lit him up, made him feel light-headed. He cursed when Bucky ground their cocks together. 

“Buck, Bucky, alpha… Please let me suck you…” Steve felt his mouth watering at the thought, his hips twitching again. 

Bucky immediately climbed off him, his grin sharp and his eyes sparkling. “Get on the floor then.” 

Steve rushed to comply, settling on his knees on the floor between Bucky’s legs. He’d never been able to do this very well before, with his shit lungs, but now he knew he could do better. Bucky’s hand on his head made him feel small again, and the slight sting of his mate’s nails in his scalp made him groan. He wasted no time fastening his lips around Bucky’s leaking prick, a groan leaving his lips at the bitter taste. Sucking Bucky’s cock was on his list of top favorite things to do, and now he could do it without having to stop to suck air into his wheezing chest. 

Bucky was letting lose a constant stream of filth as Steve choked himself on his cock, digging his hands into Steve’s hair and tying to resist the urge to fuck his face. “Oh fuck Steve, so good- ah, shit! Such a good boy, wanna fuck your throat…” 

The noise Steve made was filthy and desperate, and he immediately tried to take all of Bucky at once, the smell of his arousal going sharp and demanding. 

Bucky couldn’t help the twitch of his hips, and Steve groaned like he was dying, his fingers digging into Bucky’s hips hard enough to hurt. It didn’t take much more for Bucky to start rolling his hips, his eyes fluttering as Steve took him like he was made for it. Fuck, didn’t he need to breathe? Trying to pull back only got him another desperate noise and Steve looking up at him with his pupils so blown that Bucky almost couldn’t see the blue anymore. It was impossible for Bucky to keep his mouth shut, more and more elaborate filth spilling from his lips. 

“Fuck, my dirty little omega, how did I get so lucky? Ah, you’re doing so good for me, feels so fucking good Steve…” 

Once the feeling became too much Bucky hauled Steve off him, ignoring his whimpers. “Enough now. Want to fuck you for real.” 

Steve looked torn for a moment, but let Bucky maneuver him back onto the bed. Bucky blinked when he realized that Steve had actually dripped a small puddle of slick onto the floor where he’d been kneeling. Fuck, he was so wet. 

Steve actually shouted when Bucky shoved his legs up to his chest to lick over his fluttering hole. Well, there went anyone’s ideas about what they might be doing. Not that Bucky cared. He wanted people to know. Only once he’d chased the trails of slick back up Steve’s thighs did he really get to work licking him out. Steve was shaking so hard the bed was rattling, biting his lip to try and stifle his moans. 

“Alpha, oh, please, please fuck me, I’m ready-”

Bucky dug his nails into Steve’s thigh until he hissed. “I decide when you’re ready, got it?” The growl in his voice made Steve shudder again. As much fun as it would have been to eat Steve out until he was crying Bucky really did want to get to fucking him through the mattress, so he took pity and pulled away, wiping his face with the back of his hand before crawling up to give Steve another filthy kiss. 

Steve whined again, his back arching to press them together as Bucky maneuvered his legs over his shoulders and lined himself up. 

They both gasped when Bucky pushed in. Steve was always tight, but the serum had left him vice-tight and hot like burning. Bucky had to stop and press his forehead to Steve’s shoulder to collect himself before he bottomed out. Grabbing Steve’s hands to twine them around the bar at the head of the bed Bucky sat back and snapped his hips forward. 

Watching Steve come undone under his brutal pace made Bucky want to fuck him forever. Steve was beautiful like this, his hair standing up and his mouth fucked red and his lips swollen from kissing, the flush on his cheeks had crawled all the way down to his nipples.

“God, you’re so tight. You love taking my cock, don’t ya Stevie? Taking it so well, love fuckin’ you. Gonna make sure you walk with a limp tomorrow.” He growled, his hips snapping forward. 

Steve had seemingly lost his ability to form words, his noises just long strings of vowels as his fingers tightened on the bar at the head of the bed until Bucky heard it start to give. It only spurred him to fuck Steve harder, his knot starting to catch on Steve’s hole with every thrust. 

“Fuck, Steve, fuck, gonna come- you want my knot? Want me to fill you up?” Bucky had leaned forward again, bending Steve in half and snarling into his ear. “Gonna get you nice and full, mark you up from the inside, my pretty omega. Mine, mine, mine.” Bucky slammed his hips forward, tying them together with a dirty grind of his hips. 

Steve followed right after him, the bar in his hands giving a squeal as Steve re-shaped it under the force of his fingers, shaking his way through his own orgasm. 

Once Bucky had managed to catch his breath he re-arranged them so that they were cuddled on their sides, Steve’s leg thrown over his hips and his face buried in Bucky’s neck. 

“Love you Buck…” Steve mumbled, sighing happily when Bucky ran his fingers down his back. 

“Love you too. You know I always will. Can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t want you, jerk. Maybe I need to remind you more often.” 

Steve sighed. “Sorry I’ve been distant, it’s just a lot y’know?” 

“Yeah, I know.” Bucky continued to rub circles into Steve’s shoulder. “But I’m with you.” 

“You better be.”

Steve mumbled, already falling asleep. 

"And after a quick nap we're going to go and raid the mess hall. I can hear your stomach growling." Bucky buried his face in the back of Steve's neck. 

Steve flushed. "Yeah...sorry..." 

Bucky pressed a wet kiss to the bond-mark on Steve's shoulder. "Don't be. Just take care of yourself for once, huh? I'll keep feeding you till you're nice and fat." 

Steve pinched his arm and Bucky yelped. "Don't think I could ever get fat on army rations."

The grin was back against Steve's skin. "Guess we'll have to see."


End file.
